The Quest for Family
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: The royal family's story wasn't the only one with a happy ending. A spin-off story to my MLP fairy-tales starring Rumble's brother Thunderlane. Set during and before the events of Sweet Pea.
1. Chapter 1

_It was just one simple job. It should have been easy to do… But something went wrong… "RUN!" I had to tell him. "Just run!" That was the last time I ever saw my little brother…_

* * *

Thunderlane woke up with a startle and looked around his surroundings that belonged to the Leota Forest. It was nighttime as he was next to the dying campfire with his girl Flitter, who was sleeping until she woke up to see Thunder wide awake.

"The dream again?" she asked.

"It's more than a dream… but a memory."

"We will find him, Thunder."

"It's been six years, Flit. I'm starting to think I'll never see him again."

"Don't say that."

"But he was my responsibility. With our parents gone, I had to take care of him, and I failed."

"It was just one mistake."

"A mistake I paid for."

* * *

Thunderlane and Rumble were flying around Equestria. Since their parents' unfortunate weather accident, Thunder was now responsible for Rumble's upbringing. He knew how hard it had been for his little bro, so he tried to give him the best there was.

"Thunder, I'm getting tired, and I'm hungry. When are we going to stop…?"

"Soon, Rumble, I promise." He looked down and spotted a town below them, "Down there." He pointed and started going down with his brother right behind him.

They didn't realize it, but someone saw them.

"Whatcha looking at, Boss?" a steer asked.

Longhorn answered, "You see those flying ponies?"

"Yeah…? What about them?"

"That big one might be useful for our cause."

"But how would you get him to help us?"

"Oh. I got something in mind…" Longhorn smirked evilly.

Thunderlane and Rumble landed in the town of Appleloosa, where a friendly earth pony, who was wearing a vest and cowboy hat, greeted them, "Howdy! Name's Braeburn and welcome to A-a-ppleloosa!"

"Thanks." said Thunder, "Tell me - is there an inn we can stay at?"

"For free?" Rumble babbled out, causing his big brother to cover his mouth.

Thunder nervously chuckled, "Kids. Always joking around…"

"Well, golly, if you're short on bits, you're always welcome to stay at my place."

"Really?" Thunder smiled. "That's very generous of you."

"Think nothing of it, since I can see you're taking care of a young colt there."

"Rumble, my little brother, and my name is Thunderlane." he extended his hoof.

Braeburn shook it, "Well, it's mighty nice to meet the both of you. Come on, I'll show you around."

Rumble cheered, causing the two older stallions to laugh.

* * *

Braeburn fed his guests at his homestead and asked where they were heading off to.

Thunder answered, "The truth is I don't know, but I do know is that we want to be as far away from Cloudesdale as possible."

"How come?"

Thunder lowered his head in sadness, "There was… an incident… that involved our parents…"

"I getcha. You don't have to say anymore."

"Thank you…" He looked to his little brother, who was sleeping on the sofa, as he whispered, "It's been tough on him… He misses them terribly."

"Not a day goes by when I think of my folks… I've been living on my own for a long time now."

"I just don't know what I'm going to do with him. I know he needs to be in school and should around other ponies his age. If I could just get a job that would support the both of us and a place where we can live without any more bad things happening to us."

Braeburn pondered on this until he grinned and suggested, "Hey, why don't stay here in Appleloosa?! We got a school, and fillies and colts!"

Thunder's eyes widened, "Do you think we could?"

"Sure! Appleloosa's always looking to hire ponies!"

"Great!" he started heading out until he realized, "Oh, do you think maybe you could watch my brother for a bit?"

"I'd be happy to! Now, go on."

Thunder nodded, quickly went to his sleeping bro, and whispered, "I'll be right back, and hopefully when I do, we'll get to start a whole new life…" He nuzzled him before he went out.

He was walking through town looking for any building that was looking to hire some pony. He didn't see where he was going till he bumped into someone hard.

"OW!" he and the pony exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't…" Once he got a good look, he saw a Pegasus mare with a bow in her mane, "…see you there…"

"No, it's my fault," insisted the mare.

"I guess it's both our faults."

She giggled.

He smiled as he introduced himself, "My name is Thunderlane."

"Flitter." she said.

"That's a cute name."

"Yours is not bad, either."

"So… uh…" he rubbed his neck, "You live around here?"

"I do. Well, not here in town, but on the outskirts where the buffalo tribe is. I live there."

"Wait… you live with the buffalo?"

"Yeah… it's a long story."

"I got some time."

"Well, you see, I was raised in the tribe because they found me out in the desert as a baby. I don't think I would be around if it weren't for them."

"Wow, that's amazing!"

"It is." she smiled. "A nice buffalo who was already a mother took me in after the Chief gave his consent, so I got a sister named Strongheart."

"I got a little brother name Rumble."

"You do?!"

"Yeah, it's just him and me since our parents were in this weather accident…"

"Oh, dear… I'm so sorry."

"Which brings me to why we're here. I'm trying to find a job so we can stay here."

"Really?! That's great!" Then she blushed, realizing she was getting too excited, "I mean…"

But he just smiled, "That's okay. If anything, just meeting you made me want to find a job more than ever."

She blushed further. "Well, I hope you do." Then she flapped her wings, "I have to get going. Good luck with the job hunt!" She flew off.

"Thanks!" he called back.

* * *

No matter where he went, there was nothing that would get him a job. He was feeling down that he wouldn't be able to move in with his brother and that he wouldn't get to see Flitter after all. Suddenly, he heard a psst sound and saw a large bull in the alleyway.

"Hey, kid."

"Who me?"

"Yes, you! Now, get over here."

Thunderlane cautiously approached the large animal.

The bull spoke again, "I hear you're looking for a job."

"That's right."

"I can help you."

"You can?!"

"Not so loud! Yes, I can help, but you have to do me a favor."

"Sure! I'll do anything at this point!"

"Good. Now, you see that building across from us? I want you to deliver this letter to the clerk." Longhorn handed Thunder a folded note. "You bring that, and then you get your job."

"Oh, thank you, sir!" he ran off.

Longhorn smirked, "No… thank you…" He turned to his gang, "Boys! Get ready to rob a bank!"

The steers cheered.

* * *

Thunderlane was flapping for his life. One minute, he was handing a note to the clerk, and the next moment, the sheriff was called for and the pegasus was about to be placed under arrest. He panicked and took off, causing a posse to chase after him. He took a turn when he smacked into his brother and they both landed on the ground.

"Rumble! What are you doing out here?!"

"I came looking for you! Braeburn told me you had gone out and I was afraid the same thing had happened to you like Mom and Dad!"

Thunder could hear them coming closer. The posse would capture them together. He had to protect his brother. If he ended up in jail, chances were they would take Rumble away! He couldn't let that happen. His brother had been through so much already. There was only one thing to do…

"RUN!"

"What?!"

"Just run!"

"But… Thunder…"

"Rumble, you have to get out of here! Now, go!"

Rumble didn't waste a second and flew out of there.

* * *

Sheriff Silverstar was interrogating Thunderlane, who was behind bars.

"And you expect us to believe that you were not an accessory to the crime? The bank was robbed by the Longhorn gang shortly after you had us chasing you around the place!"

"I was framed!" Thunder kept insisting.

"That's what they all say…" He sat back at his desk while Thunder groaned and lied down on his cot.

Over the next couple of days, Flitter heard about what happened to Thunderlane and she found it hard to believe. Braeburn was the only one who agreed with her because they were the only two ponies who met Thunder. The fact that Braeburn was the only one to have seen Rumble gave Flitter all the more reason to believe that Thunderlane was innocent.

Flitter asked, "Did you talk to the sheriff?"

"I tried, but he reckoned that Thunderlane pulled the wool over my eyes and that Rumble was just some kid he was using, but I don't think so. I saw how Thunder was affectionate toward him. Why would he need to pretend?"

"He wouldn't. I came across him just when he was looking for work and he told me how he was trying to support his brother. Let's face it, Thunderlane accidently got in with the wrong crowd and they used him for their own notorious plans!"

"Longhorn is one of the toughest outlaws there is. Capturing him won't be easy."

"Which is why we're going to need help…" She whispered her plan to him.

It was late at night as Thunder was lying on the cot while on the other side of the bars, Sheriff Silverstar was sleeping behind his desk. Thunder was too guilt-ridden to sleep when he heard flapping outside his jail window and a girl's voice started calling out to him.

"Thunderlane… Thunder…" Flitter made her appearance at the window.

"Flitter!" he cried out before he realized he was being too loud and checked on the sheriff, who was still sleeping. He whispered, "Why are you here? I thought you would hate me like everyone else in town."

"No, and I'm not the only one. Braeburn knows you didn't help rob that bank."

"Well, I'm glad you both believe in me, but it won't do me any good. I'm stuck here until they can capture those outlaws."

"Which is why we got a plan."

"What plan?"

"The plan that's going to set you free so you can go find your brother."

He gave a sad smile, "Flitter, thank you, but I couldn't ask you to risk yourself out there, especially for someone you hardly know."

"Thunder, in my tribe, we were always taught to look for each other, even strangers. I want to help you." Then, she handed him an apple through the window bars, "Here. Braeburn had me bring this to you. It's from one of his apple trees."

He took it, "Tell him I said thanks and that he's been a real pal, and so have you…"

She smiled as she took her leave. In moments, she met Braeburn back at his house, who was waiting with her tribe sister Little Strongheart. From the looks of things, the buffalo and pony were getting along well before Flitter came up to them.

Strongheart told Flit, "The Chief's ready when you are."

"I am."

"Let's go." said the small buffalo as they went.

* * *

By the time dawn rose, the Longhorn gang was battered and beaten as the buffalos were behind them, escorting them to the jail. The sheriff was surprised by this development while Thunder was smiling when he saw Flitter and Braeburn leading the way.

Flitter told the sheriff, "Here are the bank robbers, sheriff. We overheard them gloating about how they were able to use Thunderlane to take the fall."

Braeburn confirmed, "It's true. Heard every word of it."

Silverstar was a bit taken aback by this information until he grabbed his keys and headed to Thunder's cell, "Well, son, I reckon I owe you an apology. You're free to go." He opened the cell and Thunder, Flitter, and Braeburn rejoiced.

When they were outside, Thunder told Strongheart and Braeburn, "I can't thank you two enough!"

Strongheart mentioned, "Think nothing of it."

"Now, don't you have a brother to look for?" Braeburn mentioned.

"I do." he sighed. "I sure hope he hasn't gone too far."

Flitter told him, "I'll come with you to help."

"You will?"

"Of course, and I would love to meet your little brother."

He smiled.

* * *

Flitter remembered that day all too well as Thunderlane lied on the ground in despair. For six long years, he couldn't find Rumble. She could see his pain and tried to remind him of all they had done during their search for Rumble. The two got closer and fell in love, which eventually Thunder promised that he would marry her once they found his brother. While on their search, they made many allies.

At one point, the two came back to Appleloosa in time for Strongheart and Braeburn's wedding. Once the newlyweds learned their friends still couldn't find Rumble, they decided to join them on their quest.

Flitter saw the two of them sleeping nearby, along with Maud Pie.

It was an interesting story about how they met her.


	2. Chapter 2

Maud was living on her parents' rock farm along with her sisters, Limestone and Marble Pie. She was content where she was at. Of course, with her emotionless expression, it was hard to tell. But trouble was brewing because the Duke that ruled their part of Equestria was raising taxes and her parents' farm was in debt. Igneous Rock and Cloudy Quartz were unsure what to do, so Igneous would go beg to the Duke to give them time to raise the bits.

The Duke - Zepher Breeze - lied on his throne lazily, looking bored as he dramatically said.

"Oh, this is so boring! Boring! Boring! Nothing but papers to sign and hearing complaints from the peasants!" he hugely sighed.

His guard bowed before him. "Your Excellence, the rock farmer is here to see you."

"Oh, tell him to go away! Can't you see I'm busy?!" He turned his head to a mare that was feeding him grapes.

"He has been pleading that you see him."

"And again, tell him I'm too busy!"

"Yes, sir." The guard went out to the front doors of the manor and said to Igneous, "I'm sorry, sir, but the Duke… is too busy to see you…"

Igneous knew he had to think fast and so he blurted out the first thing that came to him, "Tell him that thy have a daughter who can turn rocks into gold!"

The guard gaped at him and said, "Wait right here." He quickly went back in. A few minutes later, he came back saying, "The Duke will see you."

Igneous was lead into the throne room where the Duke was smiling at him. "You say you have a daughter that can turn rocks to gold?"

"Um, thy…"

"Because if you are found to be lying… You will be severely punished."

"Uh, yes, sire… Your Grace…"

"You will bring this daughter here tomorrow and she'll be put to the test. If she can turn the rocks to gold, then the debt to your rock farm will be dropped and your daughter shall be my wife."

Igneous gave off a concerned look.

* * *

Thunderlane and Flitter were traveling all day and were getting tired. Luckily, they came across the barren rock farm.

"Maybe we can stop here for the night?" Flitter inquired.

"Let's hope so…" Then he spotted a giant egg-shaped boulder, "Whoa, check out that rock!"

They got closer to it, but as they were about to touch it, a pony came out of nowhere yelling.

"NO ONE TOUCHES HOLDER'S BOULDER!"

The couple was startled by the mare's sudden appearance that they ended up bumping into two other mares. One had no emotion on her face while the other barely made a peep.

Limestone glared at the intruders, "What are you doing trespassing on our farm?!"

Thunder held his hoof up, "Please! We don't mean to intrude!"

"All we need is a place to stay for the night!" Flitter pleaded.

Cloudy Quartz showed up, "All those who art weary are welcomed."

"Thank you, ma'am." Thunder smiled. "We're on a quest for my little brother. By any chance have you seen a young grey pegasus come through here?"

"No. Thy am sorry."

"Oh…"

Maud said in her usual monotone voice, "Family is an important value in our home. You are welcomed to stay until you are rested enough to continue your journey."

Limestone sternly pointed, "Only if you follow our rules! Got that?"

The two pegasi gulped and nodded.

"And rule number one: never touch Holder's Boulder!"

"Right…" they meekly said.

Once introductions were exchanged, the couple sat at the dinner table with the Pie sisters and their mother.

Cloudy Quartz said, "Pa should be home soon and then we will begin dinner."

The door opened then and Igneous walked in with a grim expression on his face.

Limestone asked, "Pa? What happened? Did you get to talk to the yucky Duke?"

"Thy did." he saw their houseguests, "Who art they?"

"I'm Thunderlane, sir, and this is my marefriend, Flitter. We're on a quest and your family was kind enough to let us stay for a while."

He gave a nod, "We do what we can for travelers passing by." Then he faced his family with the same grim expression he had on when he first came in. "Thy am afraid thy have told an untruth to the Duke in order to get his attention. Thy told him that my daughter can turn rocks into gold."

"Seriously, Pa?!" Limestone shouted.

Cloudy gave a troubled look, "Igneous Rock, whatever made thou possessed to say such a thing? For we have always upheld an honor to tell the truth."

"The Duke cares only for greed and it's the only thing that wouldst make him listen. He has ordered thee to bring thy daughter who can turn rocks into gold to him tomorrow."

Limestone questioned, "Just who is supposed to be this daughter that can turn rocks into gold? Because it certainly isn't me!"

Maud said, "It's not me."

Marble just stay quiet and shook her head.

Igneous continued, "He also said that he wouldst make the daughter his wife and drop the debt on thy farm."

Everyone was stunned to silence.

Limestone then shouted, "But what about the Choosing Stone?! I thought the Stone choose our spouses. It's tradition!"

"Choosing Stone?" both Flitter and Thunder questioned.

Maud explained, "It's a stone that chooses your partner for life."

Limestone pointed to her parents, "That's how our parents got married. The Stone choose them to be together even when they didn't know each other."

Flitter asked, "So… it can choose a soul mate?"

Thunder inquired, "Does it really work?"

Cloudy went to a trunk where she lifted a round shape covered in wrapping and gently set it on the table. She unwrapped it to reveal the Choosing Stone.

"Two ponies must touch it and if it glows, then thou art meant to be partners through marriage and life."

Thunder and Flitter exchanged glances, wondering if they should try it. In the end, they did and to their amazement, it glowed!

They embraced in happiness, knowing they would never need to worry about finding the right pony anymore.

Lime pointed, "Not to ruin your lovey-dovey moment, but my family is in the middle of crisis!"

Flitter proclaimed, "You're right. Sorry about that."

Igneous motioned, "None of thou wouldst have to forgo the Choosing Stone, for thy will be punished for thy lie, which thy will humbly take."

Thunderlane said, "Can't you just trick the Duke into thinking you made gold with the rocks?"

Lime gestured, "We could. If we actually had gold to use!"

Flitter said, "Then let us help you. We'll find some gold and give it to you. It'll make the Duke think you made actual gold!"

Cloudy questioned, "But which one of our daughters will do such a task?"

Maud stated, "I will. I know everything about rocks."

"Are you sure?" Flitter asked.

Maud took out a pebble, "Don't worry. Boulder will keep me company."

* * *

The next day, Igneous escorted Maud to the manor as Flitter and Thunderlane watched from some bushes. They went inside and the couple found a window, where they overheard the Duke.

"So. You are the daughter that can turn rocks into gold?" he gave a greedy grin.

"My name is Maud Pie."

"Well, your name will be Duchess once you prove you can turn the rocks into gold. I will show you the room where you'll be working."

Maud was taken to a room full of rocks ranging from small to big.

"You have until tomorrow morning to complete the job, and if it turns out you can't do it… Your whole family will be thrown in the dungeon, but… no pressure." He went out and locked the door behind her.

Maud went to the only window that was in the room and signaled Flitter and Thunder to where she was at.

"You'll have to hurry and find some gold or else my family will be in trouble."

Thunder asked, "How much time do we have?"

"Tomorrow morning."

Flitter said, "That gives us 24 hours."

"Can you do it?" Maud asked.

The couple agreed enthusiastically.

* * *

Thunder panicked once they were walking in the woods, "24 hours?! 24 hours?! That Duke is crazy!"

"No, it's crazy of him to think a pony can turn rocks into gold."

"He really is greedy to think that."

They kept walking down the road when they heard something wheeling toward them. They looked ahead and spotted a donkey wearing a black toupee and pulling a large cart full of objects. He passed them by without so much as a glance, but then a scrapbook fell out of his cart.

Flitter noticed the book opened to an old picture of two donkeys at a large social event. She picked it up and went to the donkey, "Sir, you dropped this."

"Oh. Thank you." he held the scrapbook for a bit before putting it back in the cart.

"Who was she?" Flitter asked.

The donkey sighed, "Matilda, my special friend…"

Thunderlane came up to them, "Was she your girlfriend?"

"No, but I was hoping she would be. We met at the Grand Galloping Gala years ago and when I came to her room the next day, she was already gone. I've spent half a lifetime trying to find her again."

Flitter touched her heart, "How sad!"

Thunder gave a sad look, "At this rate, I'll have to spend half a lifetime trying to find my brother…"

The donkey questioned, "Brother?"

"I too have lost someone important to me…"

Flitter said while comforting her steady, "It's a long story, I'm afraid. But we are on a quest to find Thunder's little brother who has disappeared. But right now, we're in the middle of helping a friend before her whole family gets in trouble."

The donkey asked, "What kind of trouble?"

They quickly explained to the donkey the whole situation and they could see him pondering as he took it all in and muttered, "Rocks into gold… ridiculous…"

When they finished the story, he inquired, "So you need gold?"

Thunder said, "Yes, and we only got until tomorrow morning to find some."

"Hmm… I'm not sure if it'll be a good idea, but I remembered passing a dragon's cave a while back. If it has gold, then it might work."

"A dragon's cave?!" the couple exclaimed.

Flitter asked with worry, "Isn't that dangerous?"

Thunder stated, "Unfortunately, it's our only option at this point. Thank you so much, sir. Uh, we didn't catch your name."

"It's Cranky. Cranky Doodle Donkey, but you hafta call me Cranky."

"Got it. Thank you again."

Flitter stopped her boyfriend, "Wait, Thunder. Even if there is gold, how are we going to be able to carry it to the Duke's manor?"

"Oh gosh… you're right…" Then he looked toward Cranky's wagon. Thinking fast, he told the donkey, "Cranky, I have to ask for a favor."

"What kind of favor?" he gruffly said.

"If you let us you use your wagon, we can help you on your search for Matilda. I know how much you want to find her, but with us helping you, you might be able to finally find her."

Cranky's face softened at the idea and then he said, "It's a deal."

Once they headed to the dragon's cave, they told Cranky how Thunderlane was forced away from his brother and Cranky told them how special Matilda was to him. The donkey may have been a grump, but knowing that somepony else was having the same problem he was of losing someone he loved made the grouch feel warm.

When they had reached the cave, they saw the large dragon was sleeping, which gave them an opportunity to sneak some of the treasure hoard. They had to remove Cranky's stuff, but they promised him they would come for it once they freed Maud.

All night, they snuck in the treasure to Maud's rock room and removed the rocks out. By dawn, Flitter and Thunder were exhausted and fell asleep outside just as Duke Zephyr Breeze entered the room and was amazed at the gold surrounding Maud.

"This is spectacular! Wonderful!" He turned to his guards, "Prepare for the ceremony! We wed this evening!"

"Excuse me." Maud said.

"Yes…? My sweet?" he leaned in a flirtatious way.

She flatly said, "It's nice that you would take me as a wife, but I don't want to get married…"

"Don't…? Don't want to get married?! But darling, you will be marrying me! It can't get better than that! Besides, a deal is a deal. You marry me and your family doesn't have to pay for their debt!" He went out.

When Flitter and Thunderlane woke up, Maud told them the whole thing.

She said with no emotion, "So I have to marry him… or else my family will still have to pay for the debt."

Flitter thought this over, "But would they have to if you were, say, kidnapped?"

Thunder raised his brow, "What are you getting at, Flit?"

She got them in a huddle and for the first time since they met her, Maud showed a bit of a smile.

* * *

Everything was all set. Thunder and Flitter wore black suits covering their faces while Cranky was below them with his wagon. Flit gave the signal and Thunder knocked down a vase, startling the guards outside the room. Maud then spoke in her usual tone.

"Help. I'm being taken by bandits."

The guards rushed in just in time to see Flitter and Thunder carrying off Maud out the window. One of the guards alerted the Duke as he shouted out.

"Well, go after her, you fools! Where else am I going to have a bride that can make rocks to gold and make him the richest Duke in Equestria?!"

The guards just shrugged and went out.

Thunder and Flitter had Cranky stop at the rock farm so Maud could say goodbye to her family before going into hiding from the Duke. It was agreed she would come with them until the Duke had forgotten all about her. They even gave her family some of the treasure they had left over to help them in case the Duke still forced them to pay off their debts.

As time went on, Maud became part of the gang. When it was safe for her to come home, she stayed with them to repay for her friends' kindness to her and her family as she was determined to help Thunderlane reunite with his brother.

* * *

It was the next morning as the band woke up to eat breakfast that Braeburn was fixing up. Thunderlane was slowly chewing as they faced his gang, which consisted of his marefriend and three of his oldest friends. He sighed as he spoke to them.

"Guys… for six years, I have been on this search and I can't thank you enough for joining me and helping me all that you can. But maybe… it's time we end this…"

They gaped at him and Flitter shouted, "No! We can't!"

He shook his head, "Rumble is gone. I have to accept that. It's time we get on with our lives."

Little Strongheart protested, "But Thunder, you have never given up hope of finding him before!"

"I keep having dreams reminding me of that day… I should take it as a sign that he's never coming back…"

Maud said, "Or maybe… you should take it as a sign that you will be seeing him soon…"

Flitter took her coltfriend's hoof, "She's right… For the past few weeks now you keep having those dreams. Maybe it is a sign that you'll finally find him."

"I wish I could believe that…"

Braeburn motioned, "Sounds to me you need a pep talk and we alone ain't gonna cut it."

Strongheart got the gist, "Once we're done with breakfast, let's head to Ponyville."


	3. Chapter 3

They sat in Sugar Cube Corner, with the Donkeys, the Cakes, and Dr. Hooves and Derpy Hooves.

Dr. Hooves questioned, "So, you're feeling a little down lately and you truly believe you'll never find your brother again?"

Thunder answered, "Right. I'm thinking I should just call off the whole search."

Flitter said, "We tried telling him that he shouldn't but he seems pretty set on it…"

Cranky motioned, "Now you listen here. It took me almost all my life to find Matilda but I didn't give up through it all. True, I was just about to when our paths suddenly crossed and when you offered me to help find her I couldn't refuse."

Flitter told Thunderlane, "And just right after we had rescued Maud from a greedy Duke we came here to Ponyville remember?"

He did remember and all memories of that day came back.

* * *

Cranky pulled the wagon as the three ponies were sleeping until Celestia raised the sun. They got up to see a town coming into view.

Flitter asked, "Where are we?"

Cranky replied, "Pony-Ville. I was coming here until we met on the road."

"We'll stay here for a few days and then be on our way to find my brother and Matilda."

As the sun rose higher, ponies started going around town to start their day.

Suddenly, a voice shouted, "Look out below!"

They looked up to see a grey, blonde pegasus with wall-eyes falling down and crash landed into them. They groaned in pain as she quickly apologized, "Sorry about that!"

Flitter said, "It's okay, are you alright?"

"Physically or emotionally?"

"Um, both?" she questioned.

"Well, physically I am but emotionally I am not."

Maud stated, "Why is that?"

The pegasus sighed, "There's a reason I accidently crashed into you guys, I was thinking about some pony and I wasn't watching the sky like I should have and ended up going into a collision course with a flock of geese and that's how I landed here."

Thunderlane asked, "What's your name?"

"Derpy Muffins."

"Well, Derpy," said Flitter, "who was this pony you were thinking about?"

"He's the town's resident scientist. He calls himself Dr. Hooves, and he is a genius with his creations! The only problem is… he seems to be more focus on his experiments then he does on mares…" she sighed.

"You have a crush on him." Maud stated the obvious.

"I do! He is so smart and handsome and yet he doesn't have time to notice me…"

Thunder asked, "Well have you ever asked him out or anything?"

Derpy blushed, "Well, no… but I send him gift baskets with muffins. 'Cause, I know how busy he can get and he needs to keep his strength up."

"Have you ever talked to each other?" Cranky gruffly asked.

"Only a little. I come over to see his latest creations and he sometimes let me test some of them but whenever I get close to an experiment that's too dangerous he keeps me away from it but that just shows he cares. Oh, but listen to me rambling on when I don't even know your guys' names."

"Permit us then to introduce ourselves, I'm Flitter."

"I'm Thunderlane."

"Maud."

Flitter pointed, "And that's Cranky Donkey."

He made a humph sound as he acknowledged his name.

"Are you all moving into town?" Derpy asked.

"Cranky is but the rest of us on the run actually." said Thunder.

Maud said flatly, "A Duke wanted to marry me but I didn't want to marry him. My friends helped me escape from him."

"Goodness!" Derp exclaimed.

Flitter said, "Cranky told us he was moving here before we met him. So we're staying here until we can continue on the search for his special friend and Thunderlane's brother."

"What happen?"

They told her the long story while they went into Cranky's new purchased home and helped moved his stuff in. When they had finished, Derpy had a sad look on her face.

"That's so sad… and you haven't seen your brother since then?"

"Afraid not, it's been three months now."

"While it's been forty years for me on trying to find Matilda." said Cranky.

"Matilda? Did you say, Matilda…?"

"Yes…? Why would you say that?"

Her eyes gleamed and said, "Be right back." and she flapped out while the group shrugged at her sudden departure. But when Derpy came back she was smiling, "You might want to come out here."

They gave her confused looks and when they stepped out they came face to face with another donkey. A female donkey as she gave a lovingly glance toward Cranky as he gapped at the sight.

"Ma… Matilda…?"

* * *

They were back in the present as the Donkeys were nuzzling from remembering that long awaited reunion.

Matilda said, "I was so surprised to find you there. I thought we would never find each other again…"

"And to think all this time, you were living in Ponyville… Had I just come here in the first place…"

Flitter pointed, "But Cranky, if it weren't for you, we never would have saved Maud from a loveless marriage."

Maud said, "It's true."

"See Doodle, you may not think traveling across Equestria all those years was good, but when you helped those three ponies you and I were finally reunited at last."

The Doc pointed, "For every good deed performed, you will be rewarded in more ways than one."

Flitter said to her colt, "And Thunder we have done so much good over the last six years, eventually we'll be rewarded for that."

"Yeah, you helped me get together with my hubby here!" Derpy wrapped her hoof around her beloved who blushed.

"It's true. I spent many a days in my lab not realizing I was missing something from my life. I kept getting the baskets but I never got the chance to thank whoever sent them. I should have realized it was from my dear friend…" he stared lovingly at his wife.

"For days, I would think of you and I remember one time that Princess Twilight Sparkle came into the library even though I didn't realize it was the princess at the time but I accidently told her my name was Derpy Hooves when I wasn't even married to you! I had it so bad…"

Thunderlane laughed, "Did you ever! I can recall the times we tried setting you up with Doc but we would always fail spectrally! But then one day, that all changed…"

Strongheart, Braeburn, and Flitter exchanged smiles, glad to see Thunder's mood was lifting as he recounted the moment that Derpy and Doc finally got together.

* * *

Thunderlane and Flitter stared around the Doc's labtoray. Thunder then asked as he eyed the tank with what looked like rainbow colored flowers. "What are these?"

Doc responded, "Ah, yes, this is my latest creation, flameless fireworks, still a work-in-progress I'm afraid, as I had yet to figure what makes them ignite."

Derpy's face enlarged from behind the tank as she commented, "They're pretty."

"They are rather appealing, aren't they? But it's important they stay in the tank until I have probable cause to let them out."

Flitter asked, "What made you pursue science in the first place?"

Doc said, "Quite simple, really, I've been studying science my whole life, ever since a particularly traumatic experience as a foal, I've been looking for ways to make sense of the world around me. Science provides explanations of things we never thought possible!"

Derpy mentioned, "Doc, you look like you could use a break, how about I- uh, I mean _we_ take you out to lunch?"

His smouth growled then, "Yes, now that you mention it, I am rather peckish, what do you suggest my friends?"

Thunderlane said, "How about a hayburger?"

Flitter exclaimed, "Good idea!"

Moments later, they were in the restaurant and Doc was finishing up.

"Excellent meal, I say. I feel nourished and full and ready to get back to my lab to solve more and discover more."

Flitter pointed, "But surly you don't want to stay coop up in that lab all day."

Doc replied, "There is so much that needs to get done and besides what else could I do with my time?"

Derpy gave a sad look and Thunder and Flitter were thinking the same thing as her.

Thunder then said, "There's lot of things! In fact… Flit and I are going to take a boat ride this afternoon."

"We are?" she questioned.

"Yes, don't you _remember_? We had it all planned out…" he nudged his head toward Doc and Derpy and she caught on.

"Oh! That boat ride! Of course!"

"In fact, why don't you two join us?"

Derpy's eyes gleamed while Doc gave an unsure look.

"I don't know… the more time I spend away from my lab the less time I have to figure things out."

"Oh, come on, Doc! It'll be fun!" Derpy held his arm and led him out.

Thunderlane and Flitter did a hoof-bump.

* * *

"Aw, shoot!" exclaimed Thunder as they were at the pond where a small rowboat was in front of them. "There's only room for two, why don't you and Derpy go first, then Flit and I will use it."

Doc inquired, "Are you quite certain you'll be alright with that?"

Flitter said as she motioned him to the boat, "Very certain."

Derpy smiled, "Yeah, Doc, you'll see." she climbed.

"Well… alright then…" he climbed in after and Derpy rowed them away.

Flitter turned to Thunderlane, "That rowboat was there when we got here, were you really planning a boat ride for us?" her eyes gleamed.

He gave a bashful smile, "Guilty as charge. But when I saw Derpy's face, I had to do something, then I realized the boat ride would be perfect."

"Almost perfect, we need to set the mood and we need friends for that." she flapped away.

In minutes, they-Cranky, Matilda, Maud, Flitter, and Thunderlane-were hiding in the bushes along the bank, as they watched Derpy and Doc still in the boat.

"They need a nudge." stated Maud.

"Exactly my thoughts." said Flitter.

Cranky humphed, "The only reason I'm here is because Derpy helped us reunite." he told Matilda.

She smiled, "And now we can repay her by getting her together with the pony she holds dear to her heart."

Cranky inquired to the group in a guff tone, "What do you want us to do?"

Flitter smirked and proclaimed, "Sing."

" _Sing_?" they said in confusion.

"Come on, Thunder, start us off, here's the song." she whispered it in his ear.

He blushed for a bit before taking a deep breath, and began to sing, " _There you see her… sitting there across the way… She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her… And you don't why, but you're dying to try… You wanna kiss the girl… Yes, you want her… Look at her, you know you do… Possible she wants you too… There is one way to ask her… It don't take a word, not a single a word… Go on and kiss the girl…"_

They sang with him, " _Sha-la-la-la-la-la, my oh my look like the boy too shy… Ain't gonna kiss the girl… Sha-la-la-la-la-la, ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame, too bad…"_

They see they didn't much of impact as Thunder sang, " _He gonna miss the girl…"_

On the boat, Doc looked at Derpy and felt something stirring, "I say… that is a rather odd senstation…"

"Is something wrong?" she looked on in concern.

"Yer… no, nothing at all…"

"Oh." she merely said and looked at the water.

It was strange, the way she looked out for him, and then he recalled the times she visited in his lab. She did that a lot, and he never understood why, whether he tried talking to some pony, they would just have a brief chat with him and be on their way. But Derpy… Derpy always stayed for long periods of conversation even if she hardly understood him most of the time but he loved explaining things to her. Her natural curiosity made him want to explore for he was rather curious himself. Suddenly without a thought or care he took her hoof.

She looked on in surprise.

"Why didn't I see it before? Your sweet curious nature, your desire to learn more… Derpy… you are special to me…"

Tears of joy nearly overwhelmed her, "Oh, Doc… do you really mean that?"

"I certainly do." he smiled.

The group knew then they were finally getting somewhere, they sung on, " _Now's your moment… Floating in a blue lagoon… Boy, you better do it soon… No time will be better… She don't say a word and she won't say a word until you kiss the girl! Sha-la-la-la-la-la, don't be scared, you got the mood the prepared! Go on and kiss the girl! Sha-la-la-la-la-la, don't stop now, don't try to hide it! How you want to kiss the girl! Sha-la-la-la-la-la, float along and listen to the song, the song say kiss the girl! Sha-la-la-la-la-la, music play, do what the music say, go and kiss the girl… Go on and kiss the girl… You've gotta kiss the girl… Go on and kiss the girl… Go on and kiss the girl!"_

While they had been singing the last parts, the two got leaned in closer, closer, and closer, and finally by the end they had their first kiss…

The group cheered on knowing they had did it.

* * *

Doc said at the table when Thunder had finished the story.

"Then by the next day, the flameless fireworks finally worked the moment my darling and I exchanged another kiss, finding out it took love to ignite them. If it hadn't been for you and your suggestion about the boat ride I never would have found that out or else I would still be missing something or someone from my life to make it more whole."

Derpy said, "So you see, Thunder, you can't give up! It took me awhile to finally get Doc's love but I didn't stop trying!"

His gang muttered in agreement.

"I guess I see your point… But six years is hard enough on a guy…"

The Cake twins, Pound and Pumpkin who were seven years old went up to him, Pumpkin said, "Remember last year when we wondered into the Everfree Forest?"

Thunder nodded, "You got lost that we had to come in to rescue you."

Pound mentioned, "But that wasn't the whole story…"


End file.
